There are abundant coal resources in China, which account for above 70% of primary energy resources. The coal industry in China has been walking the road of “extensive, high-risk and disorderly” development, and generally has the problems of disconnection between production capacity and market demand, a wide variety of equipment, single and low degree of automation and the like. After the development of a golden decade, the coal industry is still in a valley now, and is faced with various problems such as falling coal price, decreasing sales volume and substantially reduced profit. However, as a leading energy resource in China, the demand for coal in China will still show an increase trend in the future for a long time. It is predicted that the demand for coal in China in 2015, 2020 and 2030 is 3.7 billions of tons to 3.9 billions of tons, 3.9 billions of tons to 4.4 billions of tons, and 4.5 billions of tons to 5.1 billions of tons, respectively. In view of the existing coal mining equipment in China, the automatic control of part of the functions of a single piece of equipment and the real-time monitoring of a majority of equipment have been realized. However, the manipulation of a majority of equipment still depends on manual mechanical operations. Thus, the current situation of the coal mining equipment seriously threatens the production safety of coal mines and restricts the increase of coal production.
The fully-mechanized coal mining face equipment mainly comprises a coal cutter, a hydraulic support, a scraper conveyer, a transfer machine, a crusher, a pump station and a crossheading belt conveyer. In the existing fully-mechanized coal mining face, during the whole process in which the coal falls from a coal wall and then is transported out of the coal mining face, the coal successively passes through the coal cutter, the scraper conveyer, the transfer machine, the crusher and the belt equipment to form a coal flow. Due to the certainty of the coal flow, to avoid the occurrence of coal piling or other phenomena during the starting process, the stopping process or the failure process of the fully-mechanized coal mining equipment, it is required to establish a certain start-stop order and some failure protection measures in the starting, stopping or failure process of the fully-mechanized coal mining equipment. When a coal mining face starts to work, in order to make the coal flow to pass successfully and avoid the coal piling, when the equipment is to be started or stopped, the fully-mechanized coal mining equipment must be started in an order from the belt, the crusher, the transfer machine, the scraper conveyer to the coal cutter, i.e., in a reverse coal flow order. When the coal mining face changes from operation to stop, in order to allow all coal cut by the coal cutter to be transported to the outside of the coal mining face and to make preparation for the next start, the fully-mechanized coal mining equipment must be stopped in an order from the coal cutter, the scraper conveyer, the transfer machine, the crusher to the belt, i.e., in a coal flow order. When the equipment operating on the coal mining face is automatically stopped due to a failure, to avoid overload on other devices caused by coal piling as far as possible, the devices in the coal flow direction of the faulted device are stopped successfully in the coal flow order, and the devices in the reverse coal flow direction of the faulted device are stopped immediately. As can be seen, at present, the control over the devices of the fully-mechanized coal mining face is merely a simple start-stop control, and there are no channels for information communication between the devices, so that the automatic interlinked control cannot be truly realized. Unmanned or few-manned coal mining faces emerged in the United Kingdom in 1980s, that is, for a coal mining face, the automatic connection of various parts such as mining, supporting, transportation and supply could be realized by only a few persons, thereby realizing the purpose of efficient production and greatly improving the production efficiency. However, any application of the intelligent centralized control mode in which multiple devices are unified and coordinated under the control of a centralized platform is not yet reported in China and abroad. Therefore, it is very necessary to establish a centralized control platform for large fully-mechanized coal mining face equipment, explore the centralized coordination intelligent control rules of a fully-mechanized coal mining face group control system, propose intelligent control methods and control strategies suitable for the fully-mechanized coal mining face equipment, and provide the theoretical and technical support for the unmanned intelligent coal mining target of the fully-mechanized coal mining face.
The “method for realizing a centralized control platform for large fully-mechanized coal mining face equipment” of the present invention is proposed for this purpose.